


The Queenslayer

by Inspirationpersonified



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Stark bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationpersonified/pseuds/Inspirationpersonified
Summary: Jon's thoughts as he thinks back on his life while he is imprisoned by The Unsullied for  the murder of Daenerys Stormborn.
Series: Shattered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Queenslayer

As Jon sits in his prison, he reminisces about the past.

He knows from hushed conversations that he has been able to hear while being imprisoned that the larger part of Westeros has forgiven him for what is clearly a betrayal of the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

All the more that he has essentially become what Lady Catelyn Tully feared - a kinslayer. 

However, there are a few exceptions to the long list of people who have forgiven him. 

Yara Greyjoy and The Unsullied. 

Just last night his friend, Tyrion Lannister was here to see him and tell him that though they all had tried their best, all they had been able to accomplish was keep his neck attached to his shoulders. 

It seemed that the Ironborn and The Unsullied weren't so quick to forgive his actions. 

It said something about the state of Westeros that the most hated house - House Greyjoy and what was essentially a band of mindless killing machines were the only people to see his actions for what they were instead of the romanticism that was being perpetuated by a handful of people behind the scenes.

There had been a lot of twists and turns in that conversation but Jon really hadn't paid it much mind except to know a few harsh truths. 

The first that he would be sent beyond The Wall into the true North for the rest of his insignificant life for his betrayal of his Queen. 

The second that the children of the honourable Ned Stark had actually seized power on most fronts in this war ravaged world. 

He had simply smiled at that information and turned his back on the new Hand of the King in lieu of listening to any more news that wasn't worth his time. 

Jon thought that it was really ironic that a person so bound and known for his honour had children who had tried their hardest to grasp power. Any sort of power. 

It said something that after just as the father had died, the heir had been declared The King in the North. 

Then the Eldest Stark child didn't even have the honour to complete his side of the bargain to marry the Frey girl and had instead married for 'love'. 

He really wanted to ask if war was the right time to fall in love and marry a no name girl while setting aside the daughter of a Lord who controlled your to and fro moment?  
But then again what did he know. 

He was just Jon Snow. 

The bastard of Winterfell . 

At present, the bodies of the fallen had still to cool down and Bran Stark had been chosen as the monarch of the Seven Kingdoms. 

Or was it Six Kingdoms as he had been informed that The North still retained its freedom? 

Well, good luck to honourable Ned Stark's children. 

It was true what Master Luwin had said all those years ago, "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Thinking back on it, how many times had the sweet, innocent, naive Sansa Stark married or betrothed?

First a betrothal to Joffery Waters - the then Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms.  
He had also heard rumours that The Tyrells had been in negotiations to marry Sansa to Loras Tyrell. The house with the most agricultural output in the entire Westeros.  
Then she had married Tyrion Lannister - the Imp but still the heir to all that abundant Lannister gold keeping in mind that Ser Jamie had still been of the Kingsguard.  
Later on, there had been mutterings about a marriage with Harrold Hardyng - the heir to Vale.  
Afterwards, there had been a marriage in front of the Old Gods with Ramsay Bolton who by then had become the Warden of the North.  
He had also heard all about Sansa's ambiguity with Sandor Clegane and Little finger.

It surprised him somewhat that a girl who had always been spinning non-stop in the centre of the power struggle since she hadn't even had her first moonblood was deemed naive and innocent.

Maybe it wasn't Eddard Stark's fault but the fault of the southern blood flowing through that trout's veins?

Still, what did he know?

He was just the Bastard of Winterfell.

However, the thing that galled him the most was that he himself had been blind enough not to recognise it for what it was. 

His own sentimentality had pushed him onto a path from where every fork in the road led to a dead end.

It was marvelous how on one hand Sansa had sworn in the Old God's name to keep his secret and on the other hand told the truth about his birth to Tyrion Lannister.

But then he couldn't lay all the blame at her feet.

There had been others to give wind to this ship.

His once friend Samwell Tarly.

The Hand of the Queen who had known Danny for far longer than Jon had known the truth about his parents.  
His real parents and not the lie that the honourable Eddard Stark had built his life around.

Now, Bran Stark was the ruler hailed by all of Westeros.

Jon recalled that Catelyn Tully had always feared that he would kill his own flesh and blood to sit upon a higher place than his birthright dictated.

Now, he had really killed his flesh and blood but not to sit atop a piece of metal.

But because the people he had trusted kept on repeatedly telling him that he was in the wrong, that his decisions were wrong.

His love for Dany was wrong.

His act to bend the knee and ask for reinforcements for the fight with the Night King was wrong.

The person he had given his heart to was the wrong choice for a just ruler.

And what did he know?

He was just the Bastard of Winter fell and for the people who had stayed inside the Castle of Winter fell, he had killed the woman who had loved him despite his name and birth.

He wondered if Catelyn Tully was doing a happy little dance up above in heaven at having her doubts and thoughts being proven true.

He wondered if for how long the Bastard of Winterfell would be able to keep his measly life.

After all, the real children of Eddard Stark had all the power in the world and his continued existence was a very real threat to their tenacious and precarious hold on power.

Well, truth be told, he wouldn't mind getting a knife in the back on a lonely, dark night but then there hadn't been any sightings of Arya for ages now.

Still, it would have been poetic to die from a swift thirst of Needle from a beloved sister and just as ironic as it had been to plunge a knife while proclaiming his allegiance to his love, his real family and his Queen.

Now and forever.


End file.
